Cuckoo
by COMPLETARE
Summary: After all that had happened in his past, Mello should have known better than to let his special one-night stand turn into a casual sex relationship...Mello/Near, Bartender!Mello, Casual Relationship AU. Rated for violence, language, graphic scenes.


I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.

if i did, Meronia would be canon (but Near would unfortunately have to die because he is a damn white-haired anime guy and those are not supposed to live)

.

The Dice & Domino bar wasn't the shittiest place to work at. It was cleaner than those places usually were, the customers weren't assholes _all _the time, and the wage was good in comparison to the relatively short work hours. Yes, usually Mello quite liked working there as a bartender.

Tonight wasn't one of those days.

The amount of customers was usual, few at the bar counter and a lot more on the dance floor and hanging in the lodges. The music wasn't hurting his ears, no one was drunk enough to cause problems. Everything was completely fine, and Mello was bored to death. If he hadn't been working there for a year now, he probably would have still liked trouble-free nights like this. But as someone who enjoyed getting a little challenge in their work – even when it was something negative, like kicking some drunkard out, he felt like nice shifts like that were incredibly dull.

And just now, while wiping the counter clean from the drink rings, he wished something even slightly interesting would happen. His piercing blue eyes wandered through the room, passing kissing couples and laughing groups of friends, to the man leaning on the counter with a big mug of beer and sour look on his face that was reddening from drinking. For a second Mello played with the idea of getting the glaring man to shout at him by doing something wrong, but abandoned the idea for the sake of keeping his job. He wasn't going to start playing cat and mouse with his dear boss, who always liked to point out his mistakes anyway.

"One Margarita, please," a woman's voice called on the right, and Mello flashed a charming smile towards the middle-aged lady taking a seat, before grabbing the shaker to make the drink she had ordered. That was a thing he had learnt first, when starting to work there. He knew how to act to get better tips.

"Coming right away, miss."

His hands moved on their own, as his mind strayed elsewhere. The clock was only half past ten, and the closing time would be at midnight today. God, how would he handle one and half hours? He hid his irritation, starting to mix all kinds of alcohol together, his gaze glancing at the doorway. He hoped no one would enter anymore at that point, but the wish was of course ridiculous. Someone stepped in the second Mello started shaking the drink. A little surprised, his look focused on the incomer.

The white-haired boy was glancing over his shoulder at the door, as in making sure he wasn't followed. At first glimpse, he looked oddly familiar to Mello, and as soon as the boy turned around, he was easy to identify. People with extraordinary looks were hard to forget, and this particular person especially, since Mello ran into him every other day. That small albino, something like one and a half meters tall, was living in the same apartment house as he was, just one floor below. Mello had never changed a word with him, and actually never really cared to get to know him. A hint of curiosity rose inside of Mello, as he scanned the boy. He had never seemed like a person who'd spent their free nights at local bars.

But since his job didn't include staring at customers, whether they were weird and white or not, he turned his attention away from the boy to make the rest of the drink. With quick and strict movements he prepared the glass and poured the mixture in it.

"Here you go," the blond made the fake smile again, earning another, real one from the woman. As Mello had predicted, she gave a huge tip with flirty wink before leaving to the dance floor with her margarita.

That brief second of peace gave him the time to check on his neighbor again. He had to be honest – the small amount of curiosity that had risen inside of him was still affecting. It was already rare to see that guy even in the hallways of the building they lived in, but that he suddenly showed up at the bar? Curious, indeed.

But when Mello raised his look again, another pair of eyes was already monitoring him with a glimpse of recognition in them. For a moment there was an absurd thought messing Mello's mind, wondering how that beautiful eyes could even exist. Millisecond later he realized what he had just thought. Of course those deep gray eyes were pretty, sure. They had that observing, intelligent look in them. But they weren't _that _special. Many people had pretty eyes.

A few moments passed, and as neither of them broke the connection, Mello just raised an eyebrow at him. That got some movement into the boy; he quickly glanced over his shoulder, before walking straight to Mello.

"I need a favor." It was the first time the blond had heard him say anything, and he was actually pleased to find out how well the apathetic tone fit the boy. It took a moment before Mello understood his words.

"I'm serving only paying customers," the blond replied, a small smirk making a shape on his lips as the albino just blinked at him.

"I got robbed a second ago, and the mugger is following me. He should be entering here any minute now." The way his face just seemed to stay completely calm while saying those words got Mello even more interested, even though he tried not to show it so openly. Someone had robbed him and this bar had been the first place to hide from the attacker? Going through such scary experience, and still he looked as apathetic as ever.

The door opened, letting cold air and one dirty-looking guy in his thirties inside. Mello squinted at the sight, but the boy in front of him didn't even glance over his shoulder. The guy seemed to make 'not giving a single fuck' into an art form.

"You want me to get your wallet back before I kick him out?" the blonde asked. Even if the night had been boring as fuck, he still didn't want anything brutal to happen during his sift – Roger, his boss, would certainly blame him for it.

"My wallet? Oh, I stole it back from his pocket when he was turning around. That's why he's following me," the boy explained. "And I'm positive you don't even need to kick him out, he probably will leave as soon as he realizes that this place is full of witnesses."

No one had ever made Mello wordless like that before, and even if the moment lasted only a heartbeat, the boy had still caused an unforgettable reaction in him.

"Tch. Right," the blond scoffed, not actually that irritated after all. He got more and more interested in the white-haired smartass by every passing second. "Then what do you need me for?"

"I was hoping you could take me home." Two slim fingers rose up to swirl a curl of white hair, as the boy lowered his look. "We live in the same building."

It was starting to get annoying, how that guy got Mello bowled over with everything he said. Take him home? Mello had no idea what he meant by that. But the boy answered his question before he even had the time to open his mouth.

"I got lost. I rarely go out, so my knowledge of public transport and the city's map is limited."

Mello sighed inside his mind. It wasn't too hard to believe the explanation, especially when the boy really seemed to be in a tricky situation. Even while living in the same building, the blond rarely saw him at all, and to see him going outside? Never. And now, as the boy threw him a questioning look, maybe a hint of hopefulness in it, Mello could do nothing but to give in. What harm did it to him anyway, to let the other one follow him back home?

"…Fine," He agreed. The guy didn't smile, but the look in his eyes seemed to turn into relieved one. "But you're going to have to wait until my shift is over. The bar's closing at midnight."

"I don't mind waiting," the boy just said bluntly, taking a seat.

Mello moved to serve other customers.

.

From that point on, the night turned into another kind of uncomfortable. Before it had been boring, making drinks, cleaning, small-talking with a smile, all that kind of stuff. He of course did all that still, but now he had watchful eyes following him whatever he did. Mello had definitely never felt himself insecure, with that the intelligence and good looks he possessed, but the fact that someone had monitored his doings for half an hour started to feel slightly uncomfortable. Few times Mello had to glance at the mirror of his reflection, just to see if he looked funny or had splattered drinks on his clothes.

But he always looked faultless. While the rest of his overgrown hair was up in a ponytail, the golden bangs hang in front of the bright blue eyes, lined with long black lashes. He could have looked like a pretty boy with his fine features, but the faint burn scar that painted the left side of his face destroyed that image completely. The work clothes – the white shirt, black bowtie and vest, were all completely clean.

Mello didn't really know how to deal with the guy. He just sat there and kept staring at him like a little creep. Okay, fine, _maybe _Mello had been stealing brief looks of him too. He was interesting, alright? There were rarely chances to actually study him, and it was the first time the blond was able to take a real look. Just to notice that, despite all his weirdness, the boy was attractive in his eyes. Big, intelligent, storm gray eyes with shadows under them, cute small nose and pale lips that matched the porcelain skin. Hair looked soft and fluffy, and ridiculously white. Yes, Mello liked his looks. And it pissed him off in so many levels.

But he didn't let it affect his work. At least to the point, where he just had to stand there, doing nothing because he had already helped every customer needed, prepared everything for the closing, and there was still an hour until he'd actually get to leave.

"Mello?" a calm voice asked, attracting his attention immediately.

With a deep frown, Mello turned to the boy. "How do you know my name?"

"I've heard people calling you that several times," the albino answered, tilting his head.

"Oh. Right." Mello felt like an idiot. They lived in the same building, goddamnit. But then again…"I've never even once heard your name, though."

"It's Near," he only said, making Mello lift his eyebrows in unbelieving gesture.

"What kind of name is that?"

The boy just blinked at him, expression keeping its emotionlessness. "Says a guy called Mello."

"It's a nickname," Mello rolled his eyes. "My given name is Mihael. What's yours? Nearthaniel?"

"No."

If Mello had rolled his eyes that time, his eyes would have probably turned around for keeps. The boy either had no sense of humour, or he just enjoyed being a little shit. It was better just drop the topic.

"What was it, anyway?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Near moved his eyes from Mello, letting it wander around the room. "You had just group of ten people ordering every different kind of drinks. You did all of them in minimum time, while still keeping up that light chat and remembered correctly everyone's orders. And when they paid, you hardly even stayed to think about the changes. Anyone could see how your abilities are far too good for this place…why do you work here?"

The noises of music and people talking felt momentarily loud, as Mello's speech was gone again. He didn't know how to answer. He had never expected anyone to ask such thing, not more than Roger saying something like '_Why are you even working as a bartender, you good-for-nothing?'_

"Such personal questions," he just snorted. "So early."

"You're not obligated to answer," Near shrugged, meeting Mello's eyes again. "Besides, I was merely trying to make a conversation."

Mello hated himself for thinking that the other's awkwardness was cute in some way.

"And you started with that?"

"What would have been more appropriate?" The boy answered his question with another one.

"I don't know," Mello sighed. It would have been probably fine with anyone else, but with Mello…"Shouldn't you first tell me a little about yourself before starting to ask questions?"

"I doubt there's really anything you'd find interesting about me," was the boy's only reply. God, did he _have to _be so damn mysterious?

"Tell me at least something! How old are you?" the blond stayed persistent. He might have grown just a little bit more interested in the guy, and he turned more and more intriguing the longer he kept up those protection walls.

"I'm nineteen."

Mello felt like kicking himself, as his first thought to the notion was '_Oh good, he's not underage'. _It wouldn't have been hard to believe the boy to be younger, since his height was what it was.

"Okay. So have you finished your studies? Do you work somewhere?"

"I'm working at Toys R Us," Near replied.

Toys R Us? Why did that feel like the last place a guy like Near would work at? Mello felt a bit confused. The albino just seemed so….mature, every word he let out sounded controlled. It certainly wasn't like a serious adult couldn't work in a place like that, but just like him, the albino seemed to be a person to get easily bored. Did he find any challenge in his work?

"Why?" Mello asked, feeling no need to hide his surprise.

"I find toys intriguing."

"Oh."

So he found toys intriguing. It was a legit answer. If he was anything like Mello, he'd do only the things he enjoyed doing. Well, Mello would have done only the things he enjoyed doing too, but things never went as he planned. Sometimes life just decided to fuck him up, lead him to the worst situations and leave him with no other choice than to start working as a bartender and bear the boredom. But then again, life wasn't a huge asshole all the time. Sometimes the most boring days turned into interesting ones. Like now.

For a moment, they both stayed quiet. Mello's eyes moved to the people that were exiting, leaving the bar into a slightly more peaceful state. With every leaver, the blond bartender felt more relief. He'd get home soon. He could make some coffee and eat some chocolate and maybe release his frustration with going jogging. The thought made him more eased. Then, when he'd be exhausted, he'd go to sleep and wake up late.

That comfortable idea was wiped out of his mind, as Near opened his mouth again.

"…I find you intriguing too," the boy said, meeting Mello's eyes.

And the blond was wordless once again. What was it that night with him? People had told him thousand times he was interesting, so why did he feel his heart skipping a beat as Near said such thing? Of course the others had been just flirting customers, maybe a little tipsy ones. The albino hadn't drunk anything, and no one could have taken his tone as light and flirty. Still, Mello didn't know how to react. He found Near interesting too, but he'd never say it out loud like that.

Was the boy flirting with him?

"So you swing that way?" Mello just asked, making his best attempt to not sound like he was enjoying the boy's compliment. If it even was a compliment. Many people found serial killers interesting. Did Near think he was a 'serial killer' – interesting or 'interesting' – interesting?

Why did he care?

"Excuse me?" Near just lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"Are you gay?" the blond translated, watching carefully as the other boy fell silent.

"Oh. I've never actually thought about it," the boy muttered, frowning a little.

"You've only dated girls?" Mello asked, a little disappointed. Had he wished that the boy's comment was flirting? Ridiculous.

Near's eyes seemed to carefully observe his every reaction, which made him want to hide his emotions even more.

"No, I haven't dated anyone. What about you?" the boy finally answered.

"Huh? Do I date girls?" Mello pouted his lips a little, thinking about the question. "I go both ways. I'm not looking for a relationship, though."

No, he certainly wasn't looking for a relationship. That was why his own curiosity about Near annoyed him. He didn't need or want anyone in his life to mess things up. Mess him up. The way his last time had ended…Mello's past would never leave him completely. One night stands, flirting with people here and then, all that he could handle. Relationships, never.

"Me neither," the albino answered.

Mello couldn't help but to let out a little laugh and shake his head.

"Do you just randomly go around telling interesting people what you think of them, then?"

The boy just shrugged. "No. I was merely stating a fact."

While looking at Near's indifferent face, something ignited inside of Mello. He had been so bored, the whole week – no, the whole month had been so deadly humdrum, that once he felt like his interest was caught, he shouldn't have let it go that easily. He certainly found the albino worth of his time, for some reason. Fine, maybe he wasn't ready for relationships. But he could always enjoy the boy's company for one night, right?

The amused smile on Mello's face turned into a mischievous smirk, as he leaned to the counter with one elbow.

"I thought you were flirting."

Why did the boy's head-tilt look so adorable? Near didn't give out a single emotion, as his eyes lowered from Mello's.

"…I'm not looking for a relationship, as I said earlier."

"Flirting with people doesn't always lead to dates, you know." The guys' smirk widened.

"Oh. Then what does it lead to?" the albino asked, a hint of a smile on his own lips too.

"Getting free drinks, occasionally," Mello replied. His eyes checked the doorway, as more people left the place as the closing time drew closer.

"Shame, I don't drink," Near stated. There was something gleaming in his eyes, and Mello recognized it. Didn't he have the same thought messing his head, too? He wasn't sure if it was the night, or the fact that someone had really made an impression on him for the first time in two years, or if he had been without action for too long. Either one it was, at that moment, he decided he would just not give a fuck about anything tonight.

"….and sometimes it leads to this," he smirked, before leaning over the counter to place his lips against the boy's. It was sudden, unexpected, and unprofessional. He was at work, and if his boss had been there, he would have gotten his ass whooped.

Still, when the boy who had stiffened at first started to melt into the kiss, he felt like it was worth it. Near tasted good, and his lips were soft. So what he was a little clumsy with answering the kiss? It was all about the chemistry anyway.

Besides, the way the boy's cheeks had just a slight blush as Mello parted their lips made it all ten times better.

"…Interesting," was the only comment Near managed to form.

The blonde's smile was just a little bit smug as he pulled back. "Very."

There was a very brief silence, when Near just looked at his eyes with no emotion on his face.

"So, in order to get a few more of those, you'd have to keep on flirting?" he asked, finally with a smile.

"Pretty much," Mello shrugged, then glanced at the clock. "Or you could just wait half an hour for my shift to end, and I could take care of the flirting."

"Sounds tempting," the boy shot look at the clock too. Maybe he also wished it would show midnight already.

"Doesn't it?" the blond just smiled. Unfortunately, another set of customers decided to use the last moments of opening hours to order a bunch of cocktails, so Mello needed to turn his attention away once again. Still, he felt that funny tickle in his lower stomach as the thought of the shift approaching to its end lingered in his mind.

.

It was a twenty minutes past midnight, when they got out of the bar. Mello had cleaned up the place, changed, and finally locked the doors, before they started making their way back to the building they both lived in. It felt so…strange. Mello had hardly even acknowledged his existence before, and now it felt like Mello finally saw him. Saw Near, saw what a beautiful thing he was. In the soft lighting of the street lamps, he looked a little more lively that before. And he met Mello's eyes the same kind of look in them.

"…I've been thinking," the blonde spoke out, his voice sounding husky for some reason. "Why did you even go out?"

"I needed new batteries for my toys," he explained, frowning a little as he continued, "I also wanted to get out of the apartment. My roommate asked few of his friends over."

Only now Mello remembered the other guy, who lived with Near. Gevanni was a little more talkative type, but still pretty unreachable. Maybe it was the fact that he was a few years older, or that he always wore suits. Near's tone hadn't been that pleased when talking about the man, so Mello decided to stay in the toy-topic. And maybe keep the conversation on the playful side.

"So what kind of toys are we talking about?" Mello asked, raising his eyebrows jestingly.

"Electronic Nano-Falcon helicop – " Near started, but got quiet after seeing Mello's face. "Oh. I see, is this the flirt you promised me earlier?"

"It might be," the guy smiled.

"You're not being very subtle," the albino pointed out. He was right, of course, but it wasn't like Mello really cared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let's try your way." The guy's smirk widened further. "I find you intriguing, Near."

Even if he had said it so playfully, he wasn't joking. Somehow he really was drawn to Near, and he knew it sounded ridiculous, but the damn tension between them…

"Well, is it working?" Mello asked, after receiving nothing but an amused look from Near's side.

The albino just cocked his head, giving him a searching look. "Depends on your goal."

They stopped at the traffic lights, waiting for a car to pass so that they could cross the road.

"You wanted me to take you home, right?"

For a moment, Near's eyes looked deeper, his gaze was piercing. Was he trying to make a decision? Mello had already made his own, even when he knew it was damn stupid decision, that he'd probably come to regret. Still, he felt that warmth inside of his stomach as Near replied.

"…Yes." That voice, goddamnit. It came out in a low tone, one that made another side of Mello to bob up.

That was the sign for him to give the guy another kiss. And he did. It could have been a tiny bit romantic, in the middle of the city, surrounded by flickering neon signs, all those lights of the night life, but in all honestly, it all felt more like they had been injected with some wild drug. Now the other didn't feel clumsy at all, answering his kiss with an almost animalistic passion. Near felt so good against him, so fuck the fact that he was supposed to keep one night stands at minimum, fuck the fact that it was his neighbor who he'd have to see every now and then, and fuck the fact that he found Near interesting in several ways too other than only physically. He needed to take him home. He _needed._

So he stopped caring, and gave up to the sweet fire that had been burning inside of him from the moment Near had walked in.

.

They somehow made it to the building without fucking in the streets. In fact, they were able to get into Mello's apartment and were able to shut the door before they were all over each other.

Garbled thoughts, such as _"Dear lord he tastes like heaven," _messed Mello's head as he started unbuttoning Near's oversized white blouse, and licked down his collarbone. The skin was sweaty and hot under his tongue. It didn't take him long to lick down to one of Near's nipples. They had been slightly perked from the air and the arousal, but now they were hard and aching as Mello put one in his mouth. He circled it with his tongue, grazed it with his teeth, and sucked on it as if it was one of those delicious chocolate treats you could buy from the third avenue, the ones that Mello had loved since moving there.

He began to lazily switch from one nipple to the other, spending a few moments on each before going back to the other one. The noises he was making were obscene, and the noises Near was making were doubly so. Especially when Mello dared to blow on his nipples once or twice. A playful look was in his eyes as he did this, knowing that it would drive the other wild. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Mello finally moved away from Near's now highly sensitive nipples, and began to nip and lick down his chest. Still, somehow, Near managed to keep his control. Deciding not to let the other one go easy, he pulled away of his belly with a low chuckle. Despite his oh-so-indifferent look, Near still groaned at the lost contact.

"What are you doing?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

"It seemed that you weren't so into it," Mello smirked, making the albino frown.

"Just a second ago I was moaning your name," he stated, frustration of not being touched when he needed clear in his voice. "How is that not being into it?"

Mello just lifted his hand and put it on Near's head. He loved how soft the white locks felt, just like a never-melting, soft snow. With a quick move he had grasped the hair and pulled the boy's head back, earning a gasp. The exposed neck looked tempting.

"Hmm…tell me you want me to fuck you," With every word, Mello rubbed his swollen cock against Near's side.

The boy whimpered at the words, leaning forward eagerly. He needed to kiss him, touch him, and let Mello fuck him raw. There was no point in hiding it.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that it'll be the only thing I can think of next week," Near answered, his voice shivering .

With no further discussion, Mello grabbed him by his belt and led them both to his bedroom. When they got inside he then pulled Near over to the unmade bed. He pushed him down onto it, roughly, lust gleaming in his eyes. Then he leaned over Near and straddled his waist.

Lowering his head he caught Near's lips in a kiss. With that kiss alone, Mello could tell that he was beyond ready, and it was obvious that he was too. He could have taken Near right now, but he wanted it to last just a little bit longer. Parting their lips, Mello worked his way down his body, worshipping it with his tongue, teeth and lips.

He teased and sucked at his nipples, smiling as the boy below him writhed and moaned in pleasure. While he gently sucked on his hipbones, Mello rubbed Near's throbbing erection through his jeans, driving the albino to buck up every time, wanting more. But after all, Mello wasn't the most patient type. Eventually he gave up on taking things slow – no, taking things even regular speed – and undid and tugged off Near's jeans and underwear, exposing the most private parts.

Even in that state, lust driven him almost mad, Mello was able to stop for a moment and just appreciate the gorgeous view of Near without a single piece of clothing covering his petite body. Earlier he had looked so distant, unreachable and _pale, _but now...he was there, so close, and so vividly pink in certain places, that it got the blond smirking.

"What are you grinning at?" the other one groaned impatiently, and as Mello lifted his gaze, he saw a hint of something like an embarrassment on the boy's face. "I'm perfectly average sized."

"I can see that…you're beautiful," he replied, too hot to even think about starting to tease him.

"You're attractive too, now shut up and touch me."

He wouldn't have had to even ask. Mello's lips were instantaneously on Near, tasting the pre-cum that was slick on his arousal. His mouth greedily savoured the entire length of the boy whose hips arched off the bed. There was a stream of almost unbroken moans emanating from him as Mello pleasured him.

And the sound the boy let out as Mello took him wholly inside of his mouth…priceless.

"G..god…Mello!" Near moaned, his eyes screwed shut and the small white hands gripping the sheets tightly.

Mello couldn't help himself anymore. His hunger only grew at the sight, and as he pulled his head back, Near's cock fell out of his mouth with a loud _pop_-ing sound. It was easy to ignore the disappointed groan, when he was busy pulling his shirt off and unzipping his pants. He hastily removed the black boxers, the heat becoming unbearable.

He needed to take Near now.

And even though the few seconds it took for him to reach his hand to the bedside table felt way too long, he managed to get the bottle of lubricant without losing his mind. He wasted no time in squirting it to his fingers, slicking them up. With one assuring look from Near, he slipped one finger in, earning a gasp from the other. Maybe he would have done it slower, if Near hadn't made it so hard with the way he kept letting out those needy noises.

It didn't take long before he felt the boy to be stretched enough for another finger. This time the groan was even louder. Mello had done it several times, but he had never experienced that kind of heat while seeing someone wither under him like that. He could have come just by doing that, thrusting his fingers in and out the boy, swirling, scissoring, and when he started hitting the right spot, it seemed that Near would too. The boy released low whimpers, trying to slam himself harder against the blonde's fingers. Mello couldn't hold it anymore.

It would have been better to prepare Near more. He had felt so tight and tiny, certainly not stretched enough to get a cock inside his ass completely painlessly. But Mello was on his edge, and the craving of feeling him from inside was too great to resist.

"You're driving me crazy," he breathed, voice low and raw.

"Y-you…are...one to talk…"

"I need to fuck you," Mello growled in his ear, long fingers still working on the boy's backside, making him shudder under him. "Right now."

There were no displeased sounds this time, when Mello's fingers left the tightness of Near and moved to the bottle of lube. He spurted a generous amount of it onto himself, spending only a moment on rubbing it to his length before grabbing Near's ankles and spreading them to have an access to his hole. For a second, he just keeps his erection against the boy's entrance, and then, bucked his hips forward.

"AH!"'

The sensation was enough to make Mello's body break out in goosebumps, Near's hotness being even more fervent than he had anticipated. The blond was so long gone, he didn't even know if Near's pained scream had turned him on even more. But he still wasn't a monster – he waited for a moment for the other to get used to the feeling, giving him a sultry kiss on the lips, hand gripping the albino's throbbing erection that hadn't gotten soft even from the pain. Maybe it was the other way around. Mello didn't care.

Lips on Near's, stroking the boy's penis, he started thrusting. Near moaned into his mouth, partly pained and partly pleasured, but it didn't take too long as Mello found the sweet spot and the moans turned into screams of ecstasy. His hips slammed against the other's ass, sending shots of pleasure through both of their bodies.

The way Near desperately grinded his hips against Mello's cock, the way his nails dug into the skin of his back, the way he called out his name in such tone, it all made the blond crazy with need. As the pre-cum made Near slippery inside, Mello didn't hold back anymore, starting to fuck him with all his might. He kept pounding deeper, quickening the pace of thrusts, letting his senses overcome his rationality, cloud his thoughts with only the scent of the boy under him. God, how good he felt.

It had been too long he had had a fuck like this – no, actually, he had never had a fuck like this. Sex had always felt good, but calling the thing happening between Near and him 'good' would have been outrageous deprecation. Mello was certain it was the best sex he had ever had.

And now they were just a panting, wild mess, and the albino answered Mello's thrusts with such intensity it was hard not to give up on the remains of his self-control and fuck him insensible.

He lost track of how long they were at it, how long he had that heat pooling inside of him, how long he listened to the other's moans, until he heard Near's groaning getting louder, high-pitched, desperate. And then Near's back arched, as he came hard with a voiceless cry. It sent Mello over the edge too, and he kept fucking the boy through his own orgasm, the sensation wracking his body thoroughly.

It felt like he finally remembered how to breathe, as he rolled over Near to fall against the pillow. They were both still shaking, breathing heavily, exhausted. At the moment, Mello didn't even care that the new black sheets he had just changed were now stained.

As their breaths started to steady, Mello felt Near snuggling up against him. There was a second of hesitation, before he wrapped his arms around the boy, and pulled him closer. Just this one night, it was allowed.

.

.

He stretched his body, finding a better position to lay and see the view opening from the window at the same time. All the relaxing feelings were still swelling inside him from the last night, all the hormones making him languid. A series of extremely pleasant moments had gotten stuck in his mind, and even when his whole body screamed for some more rest, he still felt like he could have just turned over and taken the boy again.

Near had been so, so sweet, tasted better than chocolate.

But still, the blond just kept his back towards the boy, sapphire eyes reflecting the sky that slowly turned from morning's gold to blueness of the day, making everything bright and fair. As the day started, everything was over between him and the albino.

What a shame. It had been, without a doubt, the best one-night stand Mello had ever experienced. Nothing had ever managed to make him feel like that, that complete loss of control, that excitement, lust, _yearning, _surging through his veins, and the pure, utter bliss it all had ended in. But now, the clearing day revealed their sore bodies marked with yesterday's thirst, and it had to be forgotten.

A little movement behind him got Mello's gaze turn slightly from the window, but returned there when he decided not to bother to turn around. The white-haired boy had woken up; he heard him shifting carefully, but he didn't say a word. Now would be the time when he'd remember what he had done last night, Mello mused. _And regret all of it._

But, instead of doing like any of Mello's latest ordinary, penitent fucks and awkwardly leaving without saying anything, he surprised the blonde completely with placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. Mello didn't tense, but felt a bit unreal. Why had Near done that? Obviously he knew that he was awake, so he guessed that it was just the boy's way to say good morning.

Mello rather used words.

"G'morning," he muttered.

"How long have you been awake?" the albino asked, and Mello was pleased to hear the hoarseness of his voice. Turning around, he saw the result of his work. The gray eyes were gleaming, and an eased expression was making the boy's face seem a little angelic, with the messy, soft, white hair surrounding it. His body looked _really _taken care of, or at least the part of his pale chest that was visible. The sheets were covering the rest, slightly more interesting parts.

"Only for a while. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything," Mello smiled a little bit smugly, even when he actually had really no reason for that. The beautiful gray eyes didn't lose their shine.

"Ah…is that so…" he just mumbled, closing his eyes again. For a second it seemed that he was starting to fall asleep again, but then he parted the lids and took a glance on Mello, who was monitoring him closely.

"Last night…" Near was starting, but the blond interrupted.

"We don't have to talk about it."

Another surprising move from the boy, as he replied with "I want to."

"Okay, then…" Mello muttered, turning his look to the ceiling. Something in the air was making his head a bit dizzy. Maybe it was Near's scent.

"It was good," was all that the albino managed to phrase about last night.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed.

"I want to do it again," he said, making Mello raise his eyebrows in curiosity. He turned around and slid his whole body on top of the smaller. Their naked skins felt sensitive under each other's touch. But Near shifted under him, giving displeased look to the blonde.

"Not now," he stated, and Mello was yet again left confused. "I meant that…I want to keep doing this."

The blonde just blinked, staring at the other's innocently big eyes, wordless. That had really hit him out of nowhere.

Just for a moment they looked at each other. Then, slowly, as in one by one his senses had come back to life, Mello started laughing. It was an amused laugh, but not really happy one. It sounded almost dry, as in he was forcing it out of him. Shaking his head, the blonde rolled back to his side of the bed, leaving he abashed albino to just stare at him.

"No," Mello simply denied the offer, smiling emptily at the ceiling. "I thought we agreed on that. I'm not looking for a relationship."

"I didn't ask for a relationship," Near replied, and the other one frowned. "It was a mere wish for us to keep doing what we did last night."

Mello was quiet, thinking about the boy's words, letting them sink in.

"You want only sex?" he finally asked.

"Yes," the boy confirmed.

Last night had been incredible. But there were the obvious reasons why they shouldn't, why no one ever should, and the not-so-obvious reasons that were too holding Mello back.

But then again, the other one had just proposed a system which would prevent wasting time in unsuccessful dates. The blonde had really enjoyed himself last night, he had loved it. But then again… he had those other reasons too.

He eyed the boy for a moment, last night clear in his mind.

He definitely wanted to fuck Near again.

"Are you suggesting casual relationship, then?"

"I…" a pause. "Yes. I'd like to have sexual intercourse with you at times."

"Why?" It was a stupid question, but Mello still wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I very much enjoyed last night. Also, we have the mutual agreement of neither wanting to have a relationship. And I'm sure we're both wise enough to not fall in love," he replied without hesitation.

Were they good reasons, or did they sound like ones just because the idea tempted Mello more than it should have? All those conflicting feelings messed him up. But the way his body felt all relaxed, his mind eased, it was all just too good. How long had it been, since he had actually felt that kind of peace? He couldn't deny that getting that kind of stress-relief, getting to fuck his frustration out – it didn't sound bad at all. He would have sex with Near, without having to deal with all the problems followed by him having a lover in his life.

Should he, or should he not?

Maybe it was unfortunate, that in decision-making, the guy always leant on the emotional side instead of the rational one. He felt good. He wanted to feel good again.

Mello knew that he shouldn't have. But still, he turned to Near, bit his lips as nodding.

"Fine," he agreed. "But first, we need to make some rules."

.

.

A/N: I recommend bathing in holy water after reading this.


End file.
